


Interview Of The Gods

by JonSiBrittania



Series: Author Notes [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gods In Modern Time, Interview Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSiBrittania/pseuds/JonSiBrittania
Summary: Each Of The Gods Share Their Favorite Pop Culture Movies,etc...
Series: Author Notes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013895





	Interview Of The Gods

Interviewer: Thank you for choosing to meet with me, I Heard you all are gods but i also heard you people enjoy human pop culture as you call it so i ask a few questions in regards to this fact, shall we start?

Interviewer: First question, what your favorite movie?

Odin: Tough one, i would say lord of the rings but i met tolkien and read his books so the movies adaptacion is a hard pass for me; but if you must know its Monty python in search of the holy grail.

Odin Girlfriend: Unlike my boyfriend i dont much enjoy fantasy movies or books i much go for sci-fi, in my case for your question i REALLY love the matrix movies.

Morrigan: If you promise not to laugh i tell you; .........Its Finding nemo.

Zeus: Ha! my favorite movie goes to the action pack John wick movies!

Interviewer: Okay thank you next question, What your favorite Tv Series?

Odin: Another tough question but solveble for me, my favorite tv series goes by the name of Vikings.

Odin Girlfriend: That one is very easy, Westworld.

Morrigan: As much i want to give my favorite as The Crown, my vote goes to hannibal.

Zeus: Breaking Bad! What else did you expected.

Interviewer: ......This is getting interesting, anyway final question, What your favorite Book Series?

Odin: Apart from lord of the rings? Wheel of time takes my spot as favorite fantasy series in my list.

Odin Girlfriend: Of all my books, The Dune series is what i love most of all sci fi i seen in my life.

Morrigan: DONT tell my brother, but my favorite series is percy jackson.

Zeus: Long ago i got a recommend of a tom clancy book called The hunt of red octuber that would end up my favorite, thanks Heracles.

Interviewer: Today was very productive and wow! i learned what type of things gods enjoy to watch and read; thank you and please stay tuned for more interviews with your host next on your streaming platform.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed another of my stories, make sure to follow me to enjoy more stuff from me.


End file.
